The Unforgiven
by BethxD
Summary: Lexie is just a normal abused girl...if that is normal...But secrets are unfolding, and they are all about her...What will she do when she falls in love with Saben? R&R*** PLEEEEASE! L.J smith owns it...
1. First taste

Chapter 1-

Lexie rolled up her sleeves. She swept away the sweat that was beaded on her forehead. It was the middle of summer and she was stuck inside, again. Her parents were abusive and acted as though they were the lords and she the slave, the beggar. She sighed and finished up the vacuuming. God it was hot in here. She did the usual synchronized movements of up and down, up and down. The sucking noises of the vacuuming left the emerald carpet clean wherever it left. I squinted out the window to see my friends screeching in happiness with their bathing suits on whilst they threw weak water balloons at each other. I was looking out the window at our street. I lived in a cul-de-sac in Bunratty. I was almost eighteen, almost to freedom, and I couldn't wait. To be free from my parents would be free from your kidnapper.

I don't usually moan because I know there are people who have much worse parents out there, so I generally keep quiet about the beatings they give me when I don't do things up to their standards. I stood on the off button and was relieved by that annoying machinery sound. I closed my eyes and looked at our living room. Old paintings hung on our newly wallpapered wall, our carpets were accompanied with Persian carpets . Our furniture was man made. We obviously had enough money to get a whole fleet of maids, yet the choose me?

I asked myself this question everyday, afraid to ask the people that decided my fate. I heard the door key fumble and I set off to quickly put away the vacuum. I tugged the wire out the wall and pushed the button to slurp it up. I yanked open the storage door and pushed the vacuum in. I closed the door behind me and turned around to see my dad looking amused. Amused at my fear.

"Hi, father."

"Lexie, a bit late are you?"

"Yes, sorry I had to go to a school meet." my words came out all fumbled and I was talking quickly in my fear.

He smiled the 'I win' smile he did when ever he thought I was going to pee my pants when I saw him. He slung his jacket over his shoulder. He looked me up and down like I was lunch.

"your wearing that for tonight?" I looked down at my self. I wore slacks and a small red top and I was barefooted.

"Tonight? I didn't see anything else on the list?" I started to shake. Not another senseless beatings. I had only just recovered from the other one.

"ah, yes. I forgot. We are going around to my friends, the Barans."

"Are they new?"

"yes they are. They are just renting a house here for a while I believe. I want you to wear something nice. Something to impress. I put some new dresses on the stairs. Be ready to go at eight sharp."

"Of course." I said wearily. The disappointment nearly blinded me. I was going out for a movie with Erin, Sara, Mark, and Frank. I bowed my head as I walked past him. On the stairs I found three dresses to choose from. I hugged them to myself as I walked up the stairs. I took the usual left and went to the last door on the left. I opened the door to my only refuge in my house. My walls were purple. I had a bay window where I write all my songs on my guitar. My room was yes, quite big. I put the dresses on my double bed so I could see them. After much pondering I went with the purple silk strapless dress. It clung to my body and covered my feet. I put on small silver heels and stood up, and almost fell over.

"whoa, son of a.." and my phone rang.

"Lex, its frank where are you?"

"Ugh Frank, I'm so sorry, I'm trapped. My parents are taking me out to a dinner."

"Shit Lex. Aw man. Its alright I guess."

"Frank, please. I'll make it up to you."

"Ok. Ill see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Now I felt really bad. All I did was moan. And look, my parents cant be that bad. They gave me this room, and this dress. I breathed out and went to my dressing table. I but my wavy brown hair in a messy-but-neat bun at the back of my head. I gave my self smoky eyes to go in contrast with my rare lavender eyes. I but a little blush on and topped it off with lip gloss.

"There." I looked at my self in the mirror.

My mom practically floated in with her new channel silver dress.

"Darling, you look, umm, ok, I guess."

"how do you like this dress?"

"Its very nice mother."

"mm yes, what make is yours again?" a cruel smile slid across her face.

"It doesn't have one." She laughed her cruel laugh. This really didn't bother me. I didn't care what make a dress was. I just wanted her for once not to rub it in my face.

"Hurry up. We are late because of you." I got up and stumbled. She continued to laugh every time I fell whilst showing off her six inch stilettos. Bitch.

At The Barans rental house we were greeted by a butler. We were in a huge mansion, fountains and all. My dad put an arm on my moms lower back and stood away from me. Whatever, I would bite him if he tried to do that.

" Welcome Potrad family." a man about dads age came out and shook hands with my dad and mom.

"its been too long Victor."

"Ah yes Ronan It has, and this is your new wife?" my mom chortled and replies with a flirtatious voice.

"Ronan you are still as funny as you were the last time I saw you."

He looked back at me. Fascination in his eyes.

"and this is….?" my dad laughed.

"Our daughter, Lexie." my dad looked clearly into Ronan's eyes. It was like a click took place.

"ah, yes." he walked over to me and took my hand. He kissed it and my skin crawled. He had a deep hunger in his eyes.

"Hi, Mr. Baran." my voice was close to a squeak. I felt like a trapped mouse. Something was going to happen. i could do nothing but watch whilst they all began to advance on me. Shit.


	2. Back Stabbing

All of them, my mom, dad, and even Ronan came over to me. Restraining me. My dad held my neck and my mom put her sharp fingernails on my cheeks. Ronan was holding my hands and stroking them with his thumbs. What a nicely awkward situation…

"Our Lexie is eighteen in a few weeks." my mom looked into my eyes with a ferocious hatred that you would only expect to see in dictators eyes.

"Ah yes, near freedom…" Ronan looked at me with smugness that made me sick.

"well, my dear little Lexie, you may have sensed your difference in our family."

"Uh, I guess…"

"And I can answer it simply. You see me and your mom aren't part of your simple world. We are vampires."

I started to laugh but the seriousness in their faces shut me up.

"you cant be serious. You really don't expect me to believe you."

My mom started digging her nails in my skin and it started stinging.

"Ah Lexie, why wouldn't you believe us. Why would your mommy lie to you.?" I was terrified. I felt the hot breathe of my dad on my neat. Ronan was now squeezing my hands. I was trapped, cornered.

Just then I felt drawl of hot liquid trickle down my face. My moms eyes dilated and she bit her lip.

"my dear, nothing is as it seems." she wiped away my blood with her finger and sucked it off. My mouth was in a disgusted 'o' shape.

They all smirked.

"Circle daybreak cant win now." Ronan's voice was clear and victorious.

"Yes and when we turn her into a vampire we can hand her over to circle midnight we will finally get recognised by the council."

I screamed as my mom ripped open my throat

Sabens POV

Saben was running, running faster than ever before. His lungs were sore as his feet pounded repetitively on the ground. He had just been to the new wild powers house. Finally circle daybreak had found her!

Who would have thought she lived in Ireland? Circle daybreak had sent him here immediately to get her. Lexie Collins. But, what if he was too late?

He went through the house when he got bored of knocking the door. The house looked in perfect shape. The emerald green carpets, just cleaned. The tables newly polished. When I went into the kitchen and searched the cupboards. There was some pasta and waffles. I looked everywhere for signs of struggle. I slumped on their kitchen table annoyed with having to wait. I looked up to see their calendar. Today was circled in red several times. A note said Ronan Barans house and his address.

It was as if there was a light switch in my mind. Ronan……oh god…NO! Ronan works for circle midnight!

And that's when I started running. Could his arch enemy have already captured her? He choked back his anger and ran faster, faster. His short black hair was flinging in the wind. He wore his normal black leather jacket, black pants and black shirt so he was unseen.

He had to reach her. Ronan hated the humans he wanted them extinct. He'd kill, her or worse. I ran in the shade of the sidewalk lamps, careful not to step into the illuminated parts.

I stopped in my tracks, thinking. Ronan was smart, he would have more than one guardian on hand. I cursed under my breathe and pulled out my phone. We are going to need more people.

Ronan's POV

I smiled my rueful smile. The wild power was captured and in the makes of becoming a vampire. Finally I will be recognised. I will rule. The humans will be slaves, used for only blood and enjoyment. I looked down at her limp, drained body. Pathetic. She passed out as soon as we began feeding on her, she didn't even realise her parents weren't her actual parents. I snarled at her lifeless body. She will be a perfect bride. She will soon see that staying with me will be the best idea. Ill make sure of it. He dropped her on a couch scowling that his bride was still a human, a pest. No bother, circle daybreak cant win without her, and shell be his. Her 'parents' left with smiling faces knowing the credit they would receive for harbouring her for oh so many years. It wasn't fair though. This was all his idea, his doing. They wont get that much praise, they after all, were living in the bounds of humans. He paced the room, they would have to be taken care of.

He now went into his office waiting upon the arrival of the ghost ruler of circle midnight, Wilbert. Yes quite a scary name… but he was a dragon, and couldn't wait to rule the world. He laughed, this was going to be fun.

Saben

I just clipped my phone shut. I informed the circle day break comity and now plans were being made. People all over were coming. Hannah especially, the shape shifter that was involved with the killing of a dragon. We will need all the help we can find….

I know Ronan, I've seen what he is, what he can do. And I know he will have something planned, something big. For now, I wait outside his house, ready for anything to happen.

Lexie.

I woke up feeling disorientated. My head had a pounding feeling. Uh where was I? I looked around the completely expensive beige room in growing dread. Did I get drunk or something. I got up with wobbly legs toward the doorway. I saw the front door and remembered…everything. Oh shit. I began to hyperventilate. My hands were shaking and I didn't know what to do. My p-parents? Vampires? I lunged for the front door, wrenching it open. I ran out into a familiar driveway. I ran up to the gates grabbing them. Huh….well that was fast, I could probably run her to china in an hour. I pulled my self up putting my foot into holes and throwing myself over it. I landed on my stomach. That didn't hurt too much. Maybe I turned into wonder woman. Yeah I always wanted to fly. I heard footsteps and felt someone beside me. With growing dread I looked up scared out of my pants. Yet it must be a guardian I didn't see. He was wearing all black and his hair was black with a dishevelled look. I got up taking a defensive, well defensive as you could get into a tight dress stance. He smiled and I saw his teeth gleaming in the rare light. He probably saw me fall. great. He then took a step closer to me and I took one back.

"So, you must be Ronan's guardian huh, well your not going to take me with out a fight!" he caught my wrist and my whole world turned upside down. It was like, a pull, a new feeling that could not be named. Love? Lust? Every feeling. He jerked his hand away like I bit him, which was tempting since I saw his, well, rear. :D

He suddenly looked angry and put his muscular arms around my neck. I gurgled and what not.

"What type of sick trick are you playing? Are you one of Ronan's whores playing something here?" he screamed it into my face. But his eyes were sad for some reason. I took a deep breathe.

" no, I came here for a dinner and it turned out that I was, well…dinner." I winced at the memory. Slowly, recognition came to his face and he let me down.

"Shit. Your Lexie right?" I nodded. Even though he just did that, the pull was tugging me towards him, like I needed him.

"sorry, really I am."

"well you should be. I don't like being choked on a daily basis."

I then burst into tears. I had enough and I was THIRSTY! He took me into his arms and cooed into my ear. We were on the ground, and I was entwined with him. It felt like everything was right. Utter bliss. But I still cried knowing my parents were vampires and that I was now a hobo. Life sucks, but in his arms, I saw hope. After I calmed down I saw on his shirt that, yes Lexie, you dribbled. Ugh. He tucked my hair behind my ear.

" I have to take you somewhere safe. You cant go home, you need to be with us, circle daybreak, ill explain everything to you when we get to my safe house. Okay?"

"okay." anywhere with him and his ass ill be okay. Damn…what happened to sweet angelic Lexie? He pulled me up with him. My dress practically was no more. You could see my black lace bra and a bit of my underwear. I was embarrassed, but his eyes lingered there showing interest so I didn't mind too much. Damn im such a slut. He put his warm jacket over my shoulders and we stalked off silently.

**Sorry if its bad or too short!!! I need a new chapter!!! SORRY!!!**

**thank you suchawolfgirl and vampiregirlsrule !! You were my first reviewers and I feel soo grateful towards you guys! Love you! (not in a creepy way)**

Read Rpatzfan101 her books are really good!! :D:D:D


	3. Safe House

Chapter 3

I looked around the area to the supposed 'safe house'. It smelled like fish and grannies, and I don't have the best experience with them…they attack me…evil creatures…

Anyhow!

I clutched my shoes to my chest and winced every step as my feet trod on sharp stones and shards of glass. Saben kept looking at me with a pained look.

"What?" I asked self consciously, my hair better not be a mess or I think ill have a breakdown.

"Nothing really, but are you okay? You must be thirsty or tired?"

Now that I thought about it I was thirsty. A dull ache went to the back of my throat and I coughed in a failed attempt to rid it. Annoyed I answered lying through my teeth.

"Ah Im fine really, just, tired, exhausted, and drained." Well that was obvious! My parents turned out to be evil vampires and I think I might be one to.

"Good" He smiled. It was physically tiring to be so close to him, yet unable to touch him, to be in his arms. I felt like I was mentally sweating. The pull I felt towards him made my legs lock up in restraint. Go I hope we have separate rooms or I might attack him in the middle of the night. We turned and faced a brick wall with an old metal door on it. He pulled out a key from his pants pocket and unlocked it. He went inside the dark room. I made a mental sign of the cross and stepped inside. My eyes adjusted quicker than usual and I assessed the room. It had wooden floors and grey walls. There was a couch and a small kitchenette with green and orange tiles…yuck… but I hope its only a safe house. He closed the door behind us and went over to drawers. He pulled out a bundle of clothes.

"here, catch." He threw them at me and I caught them on my face.

"Uh, thanks."

"the bathroom is the first to your left."

"Okay…" Humph, he sounded in almost a rush to get me out of the room.

Saben's POV

Once she closed the door I felt my body sag in a way I never felt Before. I was relieved that she was out of the room because wherever she was all I wanted to do was to touch her lips, trace their softness. I wanted to hold her and never let go. I heard of rumours of this, soul mate stuff. I truly never believed it until I touched her. The electricity I felt near her could kill me. I was afraid that I couldn't handle myself around her. Yet when she leaves, even into another room I feel a longing that makes me want to break into tiny pieces, a deadness that could never be revived. Yes, a girl I had met less that an hour ago has stolen the heart of the stud Saben. But now I feel complete and I will kill anything that threatens her.

S I pulled out my phone and quickly dialled Circle daybreaks number to tell them that I have the last wild power. Before its to late….;

Lexie POV

I looked at my self with a hole lotta' annoyance. My hair was way too messy to be called human. I had huge bags under my eyes and two messy bloody puncture wounds lay on my neck. My lips quivered remembering that horrid experience. Nope Im not going to cry. I have a nice handsome guy with an amazing ass in the other room. And because of that im going to forget about it. Ugh, but man did I look ugly. I wore a pink straps top and navy shorts. That was fine but I had scratches and whatnot all over my legs. I looked down at my flat stomach and sighed. I feel fat. I really shouldn't have eaten that marshmallow sandwich. Now that I think back at the days where I use to starve myself I found that same understanding that I once did. If guys looked that hot then heck why not?

I stepped out of the bathroom to find him shutting his phone. He looked at my tied up hair than up and down my body making me blush.

"I have help on the way. They are going to keep you safe." Wait…. Is…he going to leave me?

I nodded numbly.

_No you cant leave me._ I thought.

_I have to._ Wait….that's not my voice.

_Saben??_

_Yes._

_Wait how are you doping this? Am I going crazy? _better not add thee again part.

_No, your not._ he said in what sounded like a smiling voice.

_Then…how?_

_Well, I think we are…we are…_

_We are??_

_Soulmates. _Hahaha?

_Soulmates?_ I said in a squeak.

_When you touched me couldn't you feel something?_

_Well yes, like a good lightening strike._

_Yes, well, that's a feeling your suppose to get when you find your soulmate._

_Erm, so, what does this mean?_

_I don't know._

_Neither do I._

I stared at his silver eyes, at his jaw. Oh how I loved him so. I cant take this nay longer!

I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. Damn! Even touching him feels erotic. He held be tight then brought my jaw up to him. He traced my lips looking into my eyes. He bent down slowly and whispered,

"Lexie, I..I-"

And then his lips touched mine. I raked my hands through his hair and he held me close. It felt so right. I have never ever felt this way before. I don't know how long we were in each others arms kissing. But yes a started crying. He stopped and turned those eyes to my eyes looking concerned.

"Lexie," he said in adoration.

"im fine, really sorry."

"Lex-" I cut him off.

"Its just that im afraid im going to lose you!"

"I wont leave you!"

"but…But you said that THREY would take care of me."

His eyebrows crumpled together.

"Yes, your right. But I have to, to keep you safe."

"No you don't!" I said in stubbornness.

"Yes or they'll kill you!"

"who!?!"

"your parents.."

Ah fuck….

"Uh, for what?" he opened his mouth just as a knock sounded at the door. He broke out of our embrace and I felt immediate loss.

He crouched at the door waving me to get down. I did just as he told and felt like an idiot. I was in the position that girls pee when there are a lack of facilities if you know what I mean…

Outside the door I heard rustling along with the breeze.

"Ah for god sake Saben open up!"

"Vanessa? Is that you?"

"Nope its Santa Claus."

He threw the door open a bit too happily I might add. He bear hugged the masked person before me. Pff, I bet im prettier than that bitch.

And then she turned around.

Ah crap.

She had a perfect complexion, silvery blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was petite and I would kill for her shoes. They were kind of nice…probably my size…FOCUS Lexie! I plastered a fake smile on my face and stood up noticing my terrible make up messy hair, and quite frankly, slutty clothes. She tore her eyes off Saben and looked at me. All her features turned down and she looked me up and down, and then smiled. What a bitch.

"Oh hello, sorry I didn't see you there." Yeah right.

"Ah no its fine. Im Lexie."

"I'm Vanessa, Sabens fiancé." I don't even have a swear big, long, and infuriating enough to describe this. My outer self was calm and serene but, in my inside….jeeebus…

"Oh-" I said summoning all my talent from my drama classes.

"How nice to meet you."

"Ah, and you to." she looked at Saben who was looking everywhere but me and her.

_Lexie, im really really sorry, you- you just stole my-_ I cut him off mid sentence.

_No! I don't want your sorry. I don't want anything from you. I just want to get out!_

_No Lexie. Please! I have to protect you!_

_I can do this myself!_

_Please, just wait until someone else comes._

_Saben just get out! Get out of m head! Just go please!_ I sent that with all the feelings I had and I saw as it hit him. I looked like he was shot and he struggled to keep the agony off his face.

"umm-" I said, my voice raspy.

"I better go, I have, things. Yes things and lots of stuff to do!" I started to walk but was stopped when Saben took my hand. Again the electrical current rushed there and I felt torn apart. All I felt was angst.

"Lexie you should-" he was cut off by Vanessa who stood in front of him blocking my view.

"Thanks Lexie for coming over! Bye!" she shut the door in my face and I ran, ran as fast as I could. My feet hurt and a fresh breeze travelled up my shirt making me look like the hunchback of Notre dam. Tears ran down my face but were immediately flown off.

Why? Why would he do this to me?

_Lexie come back! Where are you? You are in danger! Lexie!_

I blocked him out. The prick! I stopped shocked to where I was. Exactly where was I? Wait… im really confused now…

I was way out of town. How could I be in front of Frank's house?

I looked down at myself. Uh, this is going to be awkward.

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this took sooooo long!!! I've been busy with exams and soccer matches. No excuse I know!!! Thanks to my lurvley reviewers again!!!! Ill try to keep it up now im into it!!! 3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. The Blood That Poured

Chapter 4

I was in front of franks house and debating whether I should go inside. I looked down at myself. He would freak. Obviously, he was like my older brother. I sighed and walked straight up to his door. I felt angst, thirst, and I needed someone to talk to. And I needed to tell him, everything. I walked on the path and looked at the light that illuminated from the living room onto the small patch of grass. I knocked the door and heard the 'ugh' of Frank. He was probably on the couch. I head the switching of locks. I felt a moment of regret but as soon as he opened the door it vanished. He looked me up and down and raised a blonde eyebrow. He then took me into his famous bear hug. Frank was what you call god damn sexy but to me he was frank. He had blonde hair blonde eyes and was toned from playing Hurling. (A very very butch Irish sport)

"Lex, what the fuck happened." I was doing my ugly cry thing and sniffling onto his shirt.

He pulled me inside and shut the door behind us.

" you can stay tonight. Go sit by the fire." he looked me up and down.

"ill get you a hoodie, slacks, socks, and a cup of tea." he then vanished into another room. I smiled. He was my family. I went into the living room and sat on the red carpet next to the fire, taking in comfort from the heat on my arm. I glanced at the couch and sure enough there was a plate and a half eaten pop tart there. He was sitting on the couch. I smiled I loved knowing him so well. And in the dark place in my life, it was nice to know that I still had him. I sat back and relaxed fully aware that I missed Saben, yet hated him at the same time.

SABENS POV

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!" Saben shouted at his fiancé.

"You were all over her, and plus you promised me tonight."

"SHE WAS THE WILD FIRE!" she stopped.

"I thought you didn't like humans."

"it's a favour for uncle Quinn."

"ah see, only a favour. Your just like me we hate the humans. Heck your in the human trading business."

"I know but im quitting it isn't right! We can let Circle midnight win!"

Her cruel laugh made bile rise up. How could I ever have loved her, cared for her, had sex with her. She makes me sick. Lexie, oh sweet Lexie. She was funny and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And I lost her. I felt as though I had died, which was technically impossible since im already partly dead. I just hope I can save her before its too late.

Lexie POV

I had fluffy socks on with slacks and a hoodie. The tea in my hands was warm and smelled delicious. With every sip I took it warmed me up. But I was still thirsty. I was beginning to feel that I was suffocating. But Im going to ignore it.

"Okay Lex what do you want to tell me." I took a deep breathe.

"well, do you remember when I came over here when I was small and I was really upset, but I would never tell you why." he nodded.

"well, they- they use to abuse me." his eyes got wide and his jaw went into a tight clench. I pulled up my shirt ad hoodie to show him the bruises. And on my back the deep cuts I use to get when I passed out.

"Lexie!" he traced every scar.

"Wh- why didn't you- tell me?" he was having a hard time with this.

"I was scared. I don't know why. Im sorry."

He hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Never be scared of telling me, I love you Lex, and nothing will change that." ok I might as well top it off.

"And I think I might be a vampire."

Sabens POV

My uncle paced the room.

"How exactly can you lose the wild power!" he creamed at me. Everyone was in the house and were very, very angry.

"I don't know she ran and I couldn't find her." it hurt me immensely calling her 'Her'. I know her name. I know how many vowels are in it and I know how it makes me feel when someone says it.

"Okay, she couldn't have gone far. Every get into groups. Rashel, your coming with me." she nodded. Yeah you have your soulmate I thought bitterly.

_Lexie, please, where are you?_

_None of your business!_

_LEXIE! Oh thank god are you alright? Are you hurt?_

_Not that you would care._

_Yes I would, more than anything in the world._

_Saben, just please leave me alone._

_I- cant. _

_Why?_

_I-_

_Just go back to your fiancé _

_I don't want to, I want you._

_Lexie?_

_Im confused Saben. I m safe that's all you want to know so-_

_No! please tell me where you are._

_No im safe with one of my friends and he knows what I am._

_He?_

_Yes you jealous bastered. _

_Fair. Did you get blood?_

_Yes, he gave me._

_Okay. Your fine then._

_No._

_No?_

_You, that's what im not okay with._

_Okay?_

_Okay?_

_Saben, im going to go now. But I need to know If I can go out in the sunlight._

_You can, but it hurts you._

_Okay._

_Please tell me where you are._

_What If I don't?_

_Lexie._

_Im at franks house you prick. Bye._

I smiled, I loved her so much. Relief was all I felt. She's safe, alive. But who is this Frank. Jealousy raged through Saben.

No, I have Vanessa, she can have Frank.

Calm yourself down. I breathed out and took my first steps to this 'Franks' house.

Lexie's POV

I relaxed happy to be in a warm, comfy bed. I smiled, I felt so full. Frank yes, freaked out but after a while he became big brother Frank and wanted to help me. His blood- was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted, hot, thick. The taste of it still lingered on my lips. I took just about enough to make my thirst quench. He looked pale but he smiled at me when I finished. I pulled the cotton duvet over the goose bumps on my arm. What a day. My parents want to kill me, im a vampire, and my soulmate is a cheating bastard. The whole in my heart contracted.

NO, I told myself, you have no love left for him, he doesn't deserve it. Yeah, no Lexie for you. Humph, Vanessa, was, pretty. In a bitchy way. Whatever, I am a wild power. Although I don't know what that means, it makes me better than her, so HA!

I curled up into a ball and let my eyelids droop. Man was a tired. Being special really takes it out of me. I yawned. I barely even heard the shouting down stairs as I drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

Franks POV

"What? I don't care who you are! Get out of my house!"

"No please, she is in great danger!"

"Ill believe that when it happens." He looked into my eyes, his amber eyes convincing me.

"Yes, please come in! Sorry, I didn't catch your name. What was it?"

He smiled.

"Ronan."

"she's upstairs."

"thank you."

I watched him go upstairs smiling.

Sabens POV

He paced up and down the street. Lexie was just a couple houses up, and he had been given strict orders to wait here for my uncle. I had a full on scowl on my face. To make it worse Vanessa had been assigned to me. He watch me pace, a smile on her cruel lips.

"My love, what troubles you?"

"What troubles me is that the wild power is just in the other house and I cant go and get her!"

"Calm down, patience."

"that's easy for you to say, you don't even like humans, or circle daybreak."

"Ah, but im here for you. isn't that nice?" I shook my head. Im stuck here unable to do anything with a self induced person! Great. I continued pacing, counting my steps, 4,438.

"ugh your giving me a headache." I rolled my eyes.

"And are you know ignoring me. So childish. I use to do that when I was five." I think might strangle her. 4,493.

"When I was five, my dad bought me a pony, I named her Princess."

"SHUT UP! Im trying to get rid of this headache and your not making it any better with your constant bickering about you gifted childhood!" I hope she stops talking. Please please please please….

"You know, I didn't sign up for this fighting shit!"

"neither did I." she looked at the giant diamond on her finger.

I sighed, god was I a dick.

"Im sorry Vanessa, I- I didn't mean it."

"its okay." she walked up to me and hugged me. I held her feeling nothing as near as I felt of Lexie. She pulled her head and kissed me softly on my lips. I felt it was compulsory to kiss her back. She stayed in my arms for a while after that. I kept staring down the street itching to go see _her. _I heard a scream and a crash from the house and I immediately broke out I a sprint. NO! I ran faster than any care didn't care if I was spotted, I needed to see her.

The house got closer and closer and soon I stood before it. What I saw was confusing..

"Lexie!" I screamed. She was there sitting in a puddle of her blood.

Ronan appeared out of the shadows.

"Saben, my friend. How nice to see you. How long has it been? thirty years?" his smile was of mockery.

"What has happened to her!?" I roared at that man- that thing.

"Temper temper Sabie! I decided to let her leak out, a terrible way to die but shell look just gorgeous when she's in a box." I started shaking with utter fury!

I launched myself at him, but he just punched me in the chest making me stumble backwards.

I went straight back into the attack kicking and punching him. He lifted his head in a middle of my punch and threw himself on my neck. If hurt, more than anything in the world. The life I had was being drawn out of me, and I couldn't stop it. I lay there, paralysed.

Vanessa screamed somewhere behind me, but I was too pre-occupied to care.

"QUINN! Saben, ill get him, he's right there! Hold on!" but all I thought of when I closed my eyes was, I'm so sorry Lexie.

Lexie's POV

I sat there in a puddle of my own blood. All I was doing was staring at my hands, the two puncture wounds that the man convinced me that I had done, to myself. All I could think of was the pain, and the trickling feeling of the blood going down my hand, between my fingers. Frank was soundly asleep upstairs, dreaming of sunshine and rainbows. Good, he would be okay. He shouldn't see me do this to myself.

I heard a barely audible.

"Lexie" from the side of me. I turned and saw Sabens closing eyes and that man holding him and sucking Saben. It was like a switch was flicked, and I got really, really mad.

NO! I thought, Saben didn't deserve this. And that man is killing him. But I cant move, or speak, or anything. I started shaking, how could this happen. I felt myself going red. I was clenching my teeth and gritting them. I started at my Soulmates murderer with more hatred than a war. I focused on him, thinking of all the ways I could kill him.

that's when it happened. It was a red strike or something. It was like I put all my anger into it to hit him. When I looked back at Saben he was there covered in the mans clothes. But, how? I heard a gasp and looked at the gate of Franks house. There was a tall man with a woman next to him, Vanessa stood next to them. All their mouths resembled a shocked O. And that's when I fainted.


	5. CAKE!

Hey hey!!!! I've been updating ..ok…I HOPE!!!!! Yeah the last chapter was written in a rush so I didn't get to say hey!!! So how've you been? I hope its been good!!! Any toaster related incidents I should know about!!??….not that it ever happened to me……..any ways!!! If you want me to add anything or make you a character or ANYTHING just ask!!! Just describe your character to me and I might kill it off ;) !!! NEH NEH TURDLES!!!!!(my new thing XD) I love your reviews thanks to all the new ones!!!! Love you all in the creepiest way I can think of!!!! You ran out of milk there!!! ;)

Anyhow! This chapter is going to be really short because I need to move on to another one!!! :S SORRY!!!!! Its kinda different to the usual but if you like it just say and ill keep it like this!! Thanks xoxoxoxox

____________________________________

Chapter 5

I began to wake up, rubbing my eyes. What mother hit my head?! It felt like a pack of baboons got freaky with it. Damn those baboons!! I didn't open my eyes…waay too much effort. My muscles were aching, spasms of pain that would only increase when I bothered to move. Boy I wasn't. I felt so drained. Wait…where was I? What happened? What the fu-. Wait, I remember. Saben. that's all I needed to say to care, to move, to want to do anything. Even if he was a stupid prick. He was my…soulmate…yuck. Why couldn't it be François Steyn? ( south African hawt rugby player) I really didn't want to open my eyes. But I wanted to see _him _and make sure _he_ was ok. I really couldn't care about myself, not now. Open god damn it! My eyes just wouldn't open…what the fu- I was cut off by a rustling sound. The back of my neck prickled. Oh sit oh sit oh shit. Okay, if it's a bear, im fine, im already in the dead position, and I stink. But if its some freaky un-dead thing or even a ninja, im well, fucked.

"She's awake!" who's that? The voice was a squeak.

Someone was right next to me, I had that feeling, like a sense of it. The person pulled something off my eyes, like a wipe or something. Immediately I saw a bright light and a boring grey ceiling. I squinted my eyes, annoyed by the light.

"Lexie, thank god your awake!"

"um, yeah, who are you?" I sat up and felt vertigo, my head spinning and my eyes feeling cross-eyed. The woman was in front of me, plump with brown hair and a cake. Her glasses were Harry potter style, and she had a huge sheepish grin in place.

"Im Gerta! The like, I dunno, I organise things for circle daybreak and like, greet people!" her voice sent my eyes flying wide open. Have you ever heard of the crazy frog!? Well this woman's voice was the real deal. I smiled awkwardly, how could you be afraid of a fat crazy frog lady?

"Umm, okay, hi."

"like oh my god, you were like pow pow pow!" she made punching movement with her hands, and the cake.

"well, I wasn't there but I heard about it, and I like, think its really cool. Oh I made you this cake, it is like awesome!" whoa there! I awkwardly got the cake out of her hands.

"thanks, it looks delicious…" I looked down at it. It looked like a huge ball of…crap. Yeah. I slid my finger down along it and put it in my mouth crushing the disgusted expression I wore. But, it actually tasted nice.

"wow, its…really nice." mmm it tasted like cotton candy. Wait, how?

Just then a tall man who was the image of Saben walked in. I felf that hole in my heart sour. Saben. No no no no!! Lexie, no you do not like him!

"hello Lexie, my name is Quinn. I hope your feeling better."

I nodded, quite confused.

"That's good, can I ask you a few questions?" ugh I hate that question!!

"yeah sure ask away…" idiot.

"do you remember anything from the night three days ago?" what? Why would he want to know that?

"umm, yeah I was probably at home cleaning." he smiled.

"Lexie, you were attacked three days ago, and you fainted. But you have only just woken up." what? Three days!

"Heh?"

"you lost a lot of blood, and after you used your power you-"

"Wait wait wait! What power?"

"the red wild power you with hold." I looked at him blankly.

"Your wild power." oh, it clicked into place. But, I don't remember any of this.

"okay…" he saw that I was still confused about the nights happenings and cleared his throat.

" we found you at your friends franks house, on the ground in a puddle of your own-blood- and then you killed Ronan."

What the? I felt my stomach drop. No, I didn't-couldn't. I can barely hit a fly let alone a person. Even if he tried to kill me and what not.

" yes he was hurting your guardian, Saben and you killed him." he said it in a proud way. He tried to kill Saben? Then good, I killed him. I have to check if Sabens okay even if I DON'T like him.

_Saben?_ I was talking to myself.

Panic arose in my stomach after there was no answer.

"Umm, Quinn. How is my guardian Saben?"

"Oh, he is currently resting with his fiancé in the head quarters." relief and jealousy filled my stomach. Yes that trampy girl thinks she's better than me? I mentally scoffed. Nope. I would rather die than let that happen. Im special, that's what everyone has been telling me. I started picking at the cake a eating it whilst I had a mental debate go on in my head.

"Lexie?" I looked back at him, crap they were talking to me.

"yes?"

"do you get what we are doing now." I had two choices.

1) act like an idiot and make them think you're an idiot by asking him to repeat himself.

2) Nod along and go with it.

Which to pick?

"Yes I got it and I concur!" gerta and Quinn looked at me like I had gone mad.

Crap! Ws I meant to say no? but he smiled.

"okay, as you wish." he then turned back to whisper to Gerta. Oh crap! What the heck did I say yes to?

He could of said.

_Would you mind if I molested you? _or

_Does this outfit make Greta look fat? _yes to the second one but that would be mean. spit cake for Lexie next time… I just stared at them. Ugh this is going to be a long day.

__________________________________________________

Yeah very short eh???? Well I hope u liked it this is 4 u PPLE!!!!

Thanks to ma new reviewers, airaseem, your reviews mean a lot to me!!! Andd charlz!!!thanks guys big huggs and kisses!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. The First song

Hey Hey Hey!!! I HOPED u liked the last chapter!!!!! Ok im thinking of what should happen in this chapter, so I pondered and pondered, and I came up with this!!!! Well……anyways what have you been doping??? What's happened to you the past week? Any rogue toasters? Neh Neh turtles! So I saw you got milk there!!! ;) haha!! Any who enough of my babble!!!! Well enjoy the chapter PLEASE review I love all of them and ill put u in a chapter if u ask!!! Just describe the character to me!!! 3

**__________________________________________________________**

**What a day I had. Well, I still had no idea of what I said yes to. And I am meeting my body guard tomorrow. Im also meeting all the other wild powers, kind of like an AA meeting for people with a weird power. Except, I cant really remember anything from that night. I tried, but all I remember was the darkness, the pain, and the feeling of death seeping through me, taking over my limbs. Im right now on pain killers and im always watched by everyone. Its like they are afraid ill disappear, or turn into something. I've been drinking blood, and I got to say I have a mini panic attack every time I do. When I fed from frank, it was easy, because he calms me, it feels right. But when its cold and in a bag….yuck… everyone just stares at you, and this really cute guy with blonde hair had these really cools eyes that kept changing colour. Well, he kept on glancing at me with a smirk on his face. I always flushed pink and turned away. So here I am, in my lavish room in my king size bed. Alone. My arms were crossed behind my head and I was humming one of my favourite songs. My eyes were wide, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of Saben. I hated it, my stomach always went into this butterfly thing when I did. Annoyed I started singing the song, images of him flashed in my mind, so I sang louder. I stopped. Wow. I just like made a song. I bounced off and ran to the desk where a paper and pen were left on it. I quickly scribbled the lyrics on it. I smiled as my first verse shone on the paper. **

**Cant get you out of my mind,**

**All the visions- of you so kind,**

**Lightly touching my face,**

**I don't want you to go away,**

**Stay here next to me,**

**With, me in your arms,**

**So perfect,**

**All my instincts left unarmed,**

**With just one touch,**

**At least give me just that much,**

**You whisper in my ear,**

**And wipe away all my fears,**

**Oh my dear, oh dear,**

**Is heaven for me?**

**Because im in it right now,**

**I don't want you to go away,**

**Oooh please will you stay,**

**My tears are that what will betray,**

**As you leave me behind,**

**I feel so alone,**

**Chilled to the bone,**

**I feel so alone,,**

**Im so proud of myself. I picked up the land line on the side table and dialled the number to Greta's room. **

"**Greta? Hi, sorry for waking you but can you do me a favour? Well, can you get me a guitar tomorrow? I'd like any acoustic guitar. Thanks."**

"**what?" too late, I had already hung up. I hummed the song and wrote down the music. I smiled. I miss playing the guitar, it always brought me into a separate world, only me and the strings, softly leading into a new land surrounded by notes and random lyrics. Just thinking of it gave me goose bumps. I jumped into bed and pulled the covers over me. The silk nightie hiked up to my waist. Ugh. I really need new clothes. They bought me a load of new ones, but they all made a conclusion that they wanted to make me a lady. I laughed. I use to do that for my 'parents' but now I don't have to, so I wont. I felt happy. Yet I had that feeling that something was missing, still. I knew what it was. But I wasn't going to admit it. He had someone else, I should too. I don't like OR love Saben, I repeated in my mind. He is a cheating bastard, and his fiancé is evil. That made me smile. I HOPE she has a bad hair day. And that she gets a massive zit on her forehead. I closed my eyes, and felt myself slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.**

**Sabens POV**

**My eyes were closed and I lay in bed, my bare chest was occupied with Vanessa's head who was snoring softly. How I use to love that. Now I wanted to shove a pillow onto her face to stop the damn noise. I hadn't seen Lexie since the attack, and even though I had gotten re assuring reports I still was worried. I felt her sometimes, in my head. Yet im always afraid of talking to her. What if she hates me, despises me? I wouldn't be able to handle it. Lexie, please forgive me. I have no choice. I would be a dead man if I was to end this relationship, with maybe even you soon followed. And that is too hard to comprehend. Leaving you, to fend for yourself in the moment you need me the most. I left you at the attack, you left me at the safe house. I cannot let that happen again. It after all, was my fault. I bit my lip in anger and felt blood seep onto my tongue. The taste of your own blood always left me sickened, it just doesn't taste right. I breathed out, feeling utter loss. How I missed her so much. I wanted her in my arms. As I moved I felt my body protest. My neck was wrapped in bandages and the gash on my chest stung where the skin was risen to heal. I grabbed the pain meds on the beside table and twisted the cap open. I opened my mouthed and downed half of it. I wanted the pain to go away. I wanted things I couldn't have. I just wanted to waste away…..**

**Franks POV**

**I paced up and down the hall. My house felt so empty without her. Lexie. She was always a heart breaker. But, I never thought she would break mine. Why did she leave me? She could of at least left a note. Im worried shitless. I could walk outside and see her dead on the pavement. So I walk outside to check every hour. I was her only family. Anger swelled up inside me. Who ever hurt my sister, will pay. In any way, ill make sure of it.**

**Lexie's POV**

**I woke up opening one eye. I heard a lot of talking in the hallway. I moaned. Stupid noise that stupid woke me up! I put one of the hindered of pillows around my head. The silk covers were entwined around my legs. I still heard muffled noises through the pillow so I let out an angry moan and jumped out of my bed. Right next to my desk was a guitar. I screeched. It was beautiful. It was white with carvings around it. I picked it up and immediately began playing my song. I hummed the lyrics, my bad mood evaporated. Thank you Greta! Damn was it cool having an assistant. There was a knock from the door. I stopped playing the guitar and opened the door. **

"**Hello Lexie." Ah crap.**

**Sabens POV**

**I looked into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes.**

"**Hi- Saben." she put down her guitar and stood with her arms crossed. Seeing her made my heart sing, made my legs quiver. **

"**I was worried about you. And want to thank you for saving me."**

"**I don't remember a thing from that night." she looked down at the floor. She must remember Vanessa then. I then looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a black nightie that had spaghetti straps and that was ….short. A fire sounded in my belly. She looked down at herself and realised that she was underdressed and her cheeks turned a bright pink colour. She hid behind the door. **

"**um," I was trying to concentrate but all I could think of was her tanned skin, the curves to her lips, how mine would fit over them. Damn this! Slap yourself! I shook my head and mentally slapped self. **

" **I was just coming to see if you were okay." **

"**yeah im fine. Are you?"**

"**Yeah im a big boy, I was just worried about you." she looked up straight into my eyes. All traces of macho ness disintegrated. Damn I hate that she could do that. **

"**Yeah im fine, really, it doesn't even hurt."**

"**what hurts?" I suddenly found myself feeling a title wave of concern. **

"**Nothing really. Im getting a new guardian today." good way to change the subject.**

"**What? Oh, oh yeah. I have to take time off, and well you cant be unprotected."**

"**no I know. I just don't want a mean one, and maybe a cute one might come in handy." I looked up at her to se her smiling. She was mocking me. I smiled and pretended that didn't faze me.**

"**ill see what I can do. Would François Steyn work for you?" I looked at her face and waited until she remembered. Damn this girl is slow. Slowly I saw it click and her face turned embarrassed. She pounced out from behind the door onto me, punching me in a playful way.**

"**you were probing my mind!"**

"**Me? No! Never!" I burst out laughing seeing the expression on her face. Priceless. **

"**But Lex, im just wondering in that fantasy you had of him did you actually do-" she cut me off by covering my mouth with her hand. We were against the wall, so close. Too close. That string was pulling us together.**

"**Don't you dare say another word about that!" but I saw that she was laughing as well. She was a bright pink colour, and she forgot that she was wearing something from victories secret, but I wasn't going to ruin the party by mentioning it. But if any other man looked at her, I would happily punch his face. **

**She was smiling a me and I felt great. The pain was forgotten. She was my pain killers. She was laughing guiltily. **

"**Very Funny. That's not nice! Probing into my mind like that. I don't do it!"**

"**Yeah but im not as interesting as you." I said against her hand.**

**She rolled her eyes. **

"**Do you want to come in for a cup of tea?" She sounded so Irish that I once again burst into laughter. **

"**yeah sure, that would be nice.." she lead m into her room. It was massive. And very very expensive looking. **

" **this is massive!!"**

**Yeah, its pretty cool, I have my own fridge and kettle and everything."**

**Her bed was king size, bombarded with pillows, and blankets. She had a fireplace surrounded by marble. **

"**my room is nothing close to how nice this is."**

"**a perk for being a wild power I guess." I walked around studying her room whilst she made the tea. **

**Lexie's POV**

**I was making the tea for Saben and me. Was it just last night I hated him? I cant though. He IS a part of my life, and I have to accept it, even if we are just friends. And now we are in my room. Carp. How awkward was this going to be? I turned around with both cups in my hand and walked towards him fiddling with something.**

"**Here, one and a half sugars right?" his eyes widened with shock.**

"**Yes, how did you-, ugh. never mind." I smiled and took a sip of my two and a half sugared lots of milk tea. Mmm. I led him toward the dining room table and sat down at the top. He took a seat to my right .I fiddled with my cup looking at the logo and tracing it with my finger.**

"**Look, Lex, im really sorry about last night. About everything that happened." he stressed the everything. **

"**ah its grand."**

"**No, I was, terrible. Between everything, I hate myself for it. And, you could have- died."**

"**Yes, I could have. And yes that was pretty pricky what you did. But im fine. And really you guys won in the end. And honestly, I forgive you."**

"**Thanks, that- means a lot to me. I think." I smiled.**

"**and thanks again for saving me." he said whilst getting up.**

"**I don't remember it but hey, that's what I do. You see im better than a person who was specifically trained to kill. Huh, that's kind of embarrassing don't you think?" he laughed.**

"**Maybe, you are a very scary person so you don't need help I guess. Well I best be going, but thanks for letting me talk to you. I feel so much better."**

"**Sure thanks for having the balls to do it. Friends? " I extended my hand.**

"**Friends." and he walked out the room without taking mine. Hello, he could clearly see it. He must think I have rabies or something. So does frank. Oh crap. Frank. I dove on my bed and pulled the phone off the receiver. I dialled Franks number off heart. It rang five times before a familiar voice chimed on.**

"**Hello?" **

"**Frank? Frank? Its Lexie!"**

"**Lexie?"**

"**Yes! Oh im so sorry ive been totally spaced, I cant remember anything from that night. Well, I remember some, but ugh! I miss you and im confused!"**

"**Lexie, we have to meet up. You need to get away from there." why does his voice sound strange, and robotic?"**

"**Umm, yeah sure, anything. Where do you want to meet up?"**

"**The old shop. Come alone."**

"**what, that sounds like something from a movie. I have to bring a guardian."**

"**NO! we can run away, just me and you, ill keep you safe."**

"**Frank, I don't know…"**

"**Lex, im your only family." that struck a nerve.**

"**okay ill meet you there at eight sharp."**

"**See you." and the line went dead. What's next?**

**Franks POV**

**I don't care about me, kill me, was all I said to them. Anything but bring Lexie into a trap. But apparently they would harm her even more, and with their mind controlling powers, I made the call. What the out come will be for us tonight, I have no idea. Im so sorry Lexie. **


End file.
